Words Unspoken
by Kirkis
Summary: ::Yuri-alert:: (This is just something I got on a whim and wrote, I've never written Yuri before(or Yaoi, I never will write yaoi) This is NOT what I think these characters are like.) Yuffie is distraught about things left unsaid to Aerith.


_Final Fantasy characters, and the Final Fantasy name are copyrights of Squaresoft. I do not in any way, shape, or form own these characters or name.   
**http://www.geocities.com/kirkis_elf/kirkisindex.html   
kkisblpeen@aol.com**_   
  
**Tears for the fallen**

  
  
_"How could this happen… Why?"_ Yuffie thought, sitting on the corner of the bed. _"Why **her**? Why?!?"_ She rolled over, burying her tear streaked face in the covers. The other's had gone ahead. She'd told them she lost a summon Materia somewhere in the room, and that she'd catch up. It was everything she could do to keep from totally losing it in front of them all. She'd already lost it once in front of Cloud and Tifa. _"I can't believe she's gone... Aerith..."_ She thought again, looking up at the spot in the second bed, wondering if She'd slept there. _"Damn you Sephiroth! I'll kill you with my own two hands you bastard."_ She thought, sitting up again, trying to still her tears through anger. It was no use. Her tears refused to yield. She plopped back over into the wet pillow. _"I never got to tell her..."_ She continued her mental rambling. _"I didn't get to tell her... I'm so angry, I don't know what to do. I'm so miserable..."_ She thought, dragging herself to her feet. She slowly made her way to the door, stopping to look back over the room. She panned slowly around the room, before turning to leave.   
  
Walking along the petrified roads of the forgotten city, Yuffie wondered if Aerith had walked these steps only a day ago. _"Did her feet touch here?"_ She thought, looking at a small puddle drying in the sun. She continued her rambling, heading for the center of the city. She made her way through the giant petrified fungus tree, up the small stone stairway. _"She rests here..."_ Yuffie thought, taking a moment to collect herself, as if Aerith could see her.   
  
"Aerith..." She started awkwardly. "There are a few things I need to talk to you about." She continued, kneeling by the water. "Things that I never got to talk to you about before. This whole trip has been so hectic, I always thought I'd tell you after it was through." She paused to fight back tears, losing.   
  
"You weren't supposed to die." She sobbed, putting her face in her palms. After a moment or two of crying she managed to swallow them enough to continue. "You were always so kind, you were the only one who really acted like you wanted me in the group. Back in Costa del Sol, That jerk Cloud didn't even seem to care that you were being treated like a guinea pig. But you still found enough time to stand in the sun and talk to me at the materia shop. When I borrowed everyone's materia and took a short leave to Wutai, you were the only one who believed in me. I was going to tell you at the gold saucer, but you were out with Cloud." She paused, to take a deep breath.   
  
"Aerith, I'm..." She paused, remembering the current situation. "I was...very much in love with you. I'm pretty sure you're not that type, I didn't really thing I was that type. But, when I looked at you, my heart would ache for love. At first I thought it was because I envied the love you had for Cloud. But After Costa Del Sol, I knew it was you. I wanted you to love me, I've been infatuated with guys before, but never like this." She stopped, wondering what Aerith's reaction would've been. "But now all these feelings I have inside for you will shrivel and die. I can't believe that I could ever love again." She added, choking up again. She buried her face in her hands again, but this time she felt a soft hand touch her shoulder. She looked straight ahead in shock for a second. Then turned quickly.   
  
"Tifa..." She said, suddenly realizing that she'd heard every word of the confession to Aerith. "I... uh...you see..." Yuffie stuttered. Tifa collapsed to her knees, throwing her arms around Yuffie. "Tifa..."   
  
"I'm so sorry, Yuffie." She said, softly. She was almost crying. "I was angry with you because I thought you didn't care about Aerith, that all you cared about was your damned materia. I was so wrong about you." She said, her head nestled on Yuffie's shoulder.   
  
"Tifa... you loved her too?" Yuffie asked, pushing Tifa back off her shoulder.   
  
"No, not like you did." She said, smiling. "But I did love her as a friend." She added. "I had no Idea that you felt that way about her." She finished. Yuffie pushed away again, standing.   
  
"It's not what you think..." Yuffie said, almost angrily. Tifa stood slowly, making sure not to slip on the smooth wet rocks.   
  
"Yuffie, it's nothing to be ashamed of, We all need love." Tifa said, trying to comfort her companion. "Besides, I won't tell anyone else if you don't want me to." She finished, putting her hand back on Yuffie's shoulder.   
  
"You promise?" The little ninja-thief asked.   
  
"Promise." Tifa said. "I'm going on back, take all the time you need here. And if you don't come back, I wont let anyone think less of you."   
  
"No, I'm through here." Yuffie said turning, wiping her runny nose as she did. "I'm going after Sephiroth, so my path is with you guys." She said, picking up her Shuriken.   
  
"In that case, welcome aboard for the second time." Tifa said, tossing Yuffie a small ribbon tied around a lock of golden hair. "I was going to keep this to help me get through this, but I think you need it more." She said, turning to leave. Yuffie examined the beautiful lock of hair in the pink ribbon.   
  
"Aerith, you'll always be there with me."   
  
[Read Kirkis' comments~~~~~~>][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/kirkis_elf/Works/comments/com_ffwords.html



End file.
